I'll dream of you
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: DarkraixAzelf anniversary oneshot for Moonlit Assassin. Is it possible for someone to accidentally give somebody a nightmare... and then get rid of it? Or even... have the same nightmare?


**We've been together for two years… and I've known her for five. And these years have been the best of my life. Thank you so much for everything, Moonlit Assassin… this is my present to you. One of your favourite couples, and a leading couple in my story 'Love of a Legend'. I love you so much… thank you for everything.**

**The rest of you… enjoy this little DarkraixAzelf oneshot, a Regii and Moonlit Assassin two-year anniversary special fanfic.**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Pokemon, AzelfxDarkrai is an original couple created by Moonlit Assassin, and helped promoted by me._

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Meeting done. Dismissed."

Azelf sighed, her eyes drooping as she slowly pushed herself up from the table in the main room of the Hall of Origin. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her paws, she gently rolled her neck to get rid of some of the cricks and pains and glanced around the room, spotting her two siblings floating over to her. At the time being, she didn't want to see either, and wished that her willpower abilities worked on the fellow legendaries so she could slip out un-noticed. Unfortunately, that never happens.

"Azelf?"

"…Yeah?" Azelf slowly turned her head, trying to eliminate the tired look from her face as she faced her siblings. Her older brother Mesprit, however, noticed something was instantly wrong and frowned at her. Uxie, however, seemed oblivious, which was odd for her, and gently hugged Azelf.

"How are you this morning, sister?"

"I'm… fine," that was a blatant lie and Azelf knew it. She felt anything _but_ alright, and her dropped eyes and slumped figure proved it. Uxie moved away from her, and stared at her older sister through closed eyelids.

"You're lying," this wasn't what Azelf wanted to hear, even though she expected it, "Now tell me – what's wrong?"

"I said I'm fine!" Azelf snapped irritably. She did not want to talk about what happened last night, and it took her a few moments to realise what she just did. She glanced down to see Uxie looking rather hurt, and Mesprit glancing at her with his hands on his hips, his tails crossed.

"Azelf, I know something's wrong," Mesprit began, cutting his younger sisters off before they could speak, "We're here to help you. Just tell us what the problem is, and…"

"I said I don't wanna TALK ABOUT IT!"

Several legends in the room turned at the sound of the yell – Palkia looked a bit startled, Giratina raised an eyebrow, and their father Arceus jerked his head around abruptly to look at the three.

"…Sorry," Azelf lowered her head, "I… had a bit of a bad night. I just… want to be left alone, that's all…"

"…I see…" Mesprit lowered his arms, "Well… if that's all, then…"

"It is… sorry…" Azelf ignored all the looks she was getting and promptly flew out of the hall, vanishing in a flash of pale blue light. Uxie and Mesprit watched their sister go with sorrowful looks as clanking footsteps approached from behind them.

"…Do you mind telling me what's wrong with Azelf?"

The two slowly turned to face their father, Arceus, who was looking down at the two with a quirked eyebrow, Giratina at his side. The two siblings looked at each other, before Uxie looked back up.

"…Dad, Azelf, she…" Uxie frowned, then turned her head up to look at Arceus, "…she had a nightmare. I could tell just from hugging her…"

"A… nightmare?" Arceus frowned, glancing around the room, his eyes falling on the Nightmare Pokemon in the corner, "About what?"

"Well, y'see…" Uxie frowned, "I couldn't tell… it was too shrouded to read."

"Are you going to talk to Darkrai, Dad?" Mesprit questioned, watching Arceus' brow furrow intensely. Arceus scowled and made his way over to the nightmare creature, Giratina on his tail to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Mesprit looked after him, then abruptly face-palmed.

"…I think that's a yes."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Azelf curled up in the corner of her cave, her eyes squeezed shut and her face contorted with worry. Her paws were clasping her head and her eyes were squeezed shut, red with so much crying. She gave an involuntary shiver as she rolled over, the memories in her mind vivid and fresh.

"No… don't go…" She rolled over, mumbling under her breath, "D-don't leave me…"

"Who's leaving you?"

Azelf's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt-upright on the straw patch she used as a bed. Her eyes focused to the darkness to find herself looking at a blue eye, with a red part underneath and white hair around his face. The last person she wanted to see.

"Darkrai… what are you doing here?"

"Meh…" Darkrai gave a frown, folding his arms, "Well, apparently I gave you a nightmare last night. Your Dad told me to make up for it and talk to you and apologize or he'll destroy me."

"Oh…" Azelf frowned gently, her eyes cast to the floor, "Um… Darkrai… I really don't want to talk about the nightmare… I just wanna be alone…"

"Oh, fair enough then," Darkrai turned to leave, his arms folded, "I'll just go then."

"N-no!" Azelf blurted out, causing Darkrai to turn in surprise, "I… I want you to stay here for a bit… for some company… I just…" her paws fiddled unconsciously with her two tails, "…don't want to talk about it, that's all…"

Darkrai raised an eyebrow. It was odd for Azelf to ask for company, especially from him. His eye quirked as he slowly turned fully, floating back over to her; "…You want to talk about something else?"

"I…" Azelf hadn't quite thought of that yet, and her eyes averted away from him again, her blush returning to her cheeks, "I… don't know…"

"Well that's a good start…" Darkrai cut sarcastically, sitting next to her, "So anyway… this nightmare I gave you…"

"I don't want to—"

"What was it about?" Darkrai interrupted, his eyes fixing on hers, sapphires meeting rubies. Azelf felt her cheeks turn slightly darker at the stare, her bottom lip trembling a little.

"I… I… please…"

It wasn't that she didn't want Darkrai to know about her nightmare because she was afraid of it… but about… because who it contained.

"Come on, you can tell me…" Darkrai put an arm around her shoulder, and Azelf jumped. This was the first comfortable thing he'd ever really done to her… heck, anybody. His eyes looked pretty serious about it too, and he looked generally… _concerned_ for her. Did he really feel…?

'…_No, stop it Azelf. It was just a dream…'_ she told herself, _'just a dream, nothing more…'_

"I'm… I'm sorry Darkrai, I can't."

She felt miserable for not telling him. Maybe… if she hinted… but didn't tell completely…

"…Well," she began, catching his attention, "It's about somebody… I really like… leaving me…"

"I see… those dreams are pretty horrible, I'd know…"

Azelf nodded solemnly, "Yeah… you're the giver of nightmares and all…"

"No, not just that…" Azelf raised her eyebrows, looking up at him as he turned away, "I… have had that nightmare too, myself…"

"Y-you have?" Azelf looked stumped. She'd never had known that Darkrai, the giver of nightmares, would actually _have_ a nightmare himself, let alone something like what she'd had. Slowly, she raised her head to look up at Darkrai, watching him carefully as he turned away, his face looking away from her.

"…Yeah…"

"Oh? About… someone you really care about leaving you?" Azelf frowned, her eyes glinting in mild surprise. Darkrai gave a short nod and lowered his head.

"Yeah… so I understand how you must feel."

Azelf nodded and wrapped her arms around Darkrai, giving him a gentle hug. The nightmare Pokemon looked down at her, his sapphire eyes much softer than usual and one of his dark hands snaking around her in an awkward return of a hug. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the silence and the sound of the waves of the lake outside splashing lightly against the cave entrance.

"…So who was in your dream?"

Azelf jumped and looked up at him in surprise, "H-huh?"

"So who were you so worried about leaving you?" Darkrai turned his head down to face her, "Was it Uxie or Mesprit?"

"W-well… not exactly…" Oh no, Azelf KNEW she shouldn't have started this conversation, "I would… miss them if they left, but this person's… special to me…"

"Arceus?"

"What, Dad?" Azelf raised her eyebrow, "…Well… maybe that too… but he wasn't in my dream…"

"Was it your uncle Palkia and your Aunt Dialga?" Darkrai grinned, smiling down at her from above her, "I can't really think of anyone else…"

"No…" Azelf lowered her head, her face going redder than her ruby eyes, "P-please Darkrai… I don't want to talk about it…"

The nightmare Pokemon shrugged and turned away, still with his arms lightly around her. Azelf nuzzled in a little closer, feeling secure in his gentle grip. His arms and his hug were much gentler than she'd ever imagined, and his eyes were so dazzling…

That was the thing… she'd always admired him from afar, yet had never managed to get close to him because of her father, Arceus. As soon as he'd created him and given him life, Arceus took an instant dislike to Darkrai, and had told Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie not to go near him. His sister Cresselia was very kind to the three pixies, but Darkrai had always given everyone the cold shoulder. The fact he was actually being… kind to her… was a miracle in itself.

It dawned on her now… perhaps all this was why she couldn't bear to see him leave her life.

"Azelf? Are you crying?"

"H-huh?" Azelf raised her paw gently, and was shocked to feel a trickle of tears leave the corner of her eyes. She gave a small hiccup and turned her face away, trying to hide it as she wiped her tears off of her face.

"N-no…"

"Don't lie to me," Darkrai sighed, "I saw you crying. Would… you like to talk?"

"No!" Azelf cried almost angrily, her eyes flashing. Darkrai, startled, leaned back and his grip on her loosened. Finally, he seemed to compose himself, staring down at her quietly with unspoken words.

Azelf hadn't meant to yell at Darkrai, and now she felt terrible for doing so. Now he probably wanted to leave and go away, and never talk to her again… if he did… her nightmare really would come true.

"Azelf…"

"Please… don't leave…" Azelf buried her face into his chest, her tears now staining his velvety fur, "D-don't leave me…"

"…Would you like to sleep?"

"Wh-what?" Azelf looked surprised at the question, raising her head to stare at him, "Wh-where did that come from, Darkrai?"

"Well, you obviously lost a lot of sleep last night," he began, lowering her onto the straw pile where she slept, "I think you need to sleep. No-one wants a tired legendary, do they?"

"B-but…" Azelf looked worried, "What… what if someone shows up?"

"I'll protect you."

Azelf's eyes widened, "Y-you… you would?"

"Of course," Darkrai nodded calmly, "I owe you an apology and I gotta fulfil my promise to Arceus."

"Is…" Azelf's heart began to sink, "Is… that why?"

Darkrai looked blankly at her, before a small, barely recognisable smile crossed his face, opening his mouth and saying the few words that made the Willpower being's spirits rocket.

"And because… I care about you."

Azelf beamed in delight, her eyes closing and her head gently touching the straw, "Thank you… Darkrai…"

Darkrai nodded as she slept, his eyes never leaving her motionless body, the only signs of life being her chest rising and falling along with the light flick of her tails every now and then. He gave a soft sigh, his hand stroking her back gently as she slept and memories began to flood his mind.

'_No… don't go!'_

His mind clearly remembered the overwhelming darkness, and his face contorted as the words burned into his mind.

'_I don't care what he says, he can't keep us apart! Just don't leave me!'_

"No… don't go… please…"

Darkrai's eyes snapped open from memory lane as his head shot down to look at Azelf. The young pixie girl was rolling over and over, her tiny paws clutching her head in agony, "P-please… don't leave me…"

'_The nightmare…'_ His mind instantly snapping into gear, he quickly took her hand and began to squeeze it lightly, "Azelf? Azelf, wake up."

"No… d-don't leave me…" Her cries were becoming louder, moans of pain escaping her lips as the thrashing in her sleep began more violent. A jolt of fear shot through his body as Darkrai suddenly realised that he was stuck here with no way of getting her out of a nightmare.

A nightmare he was probably causing.

"O-oh hell, Azelf!" Darkrai began to uncontrollably panic, shaking her violently, "A-Azelf!! Wake up!!"

"No… don't leave me here… alone! Please don't go!"

Darkrai, his mind confused with a mixture of fear for Azelf, panic in general and rage at himself for probably causing it, began to raise himself up. He needed to get Cresselia; only she had the power to stop nightmares. As he turned to leave however, three simple words caused him to stop dead.

"Don't go, Darkrai!"

Whipping around, he found himself facing Azelf's twitching and writhing body again, his hands trembling and body sweating, visions of his own nightmare began to flood back into his mind, intertwining with the sounds of Azelf's pained cries.

'_No! …Don't go, this can't be happening!'_

"Darkrai, don't leave me! I need you!"

'_I can't let you go, not now!'_

"You mean everything to me!"

'_Why must it be this way…?!'_

"I love you!"

'_This can't be—'_ "Wait, what?"

Darkrai sat up, his eyes locked onto Azelf who was on the floor in front of him, clutching her head and now crying, her nightmarish cries struggling to be heard with her uncontrollable sobs.

"Darkrai, I… I love you! Don't leave me like this!"

"Azelf…" Darkrai gently crouched, and took the wailing Azelf gently into his arms, patting her back, and feeling her tears soak his fur, "Azelf, don't… d-don't cry… it's me, Darkrai… I'm here, ssssh…"

Slowly, Azelf seemed to calm down, the comforting words seeming to soothe her. His eyes softened a little as his clawed fingers stroked gently through her fur, humming a soft song that his sister always hummed when someone was upset or when she was dispelling a nightmare. It was an odd feeling, really. Himself, the giver of nightmares… attempting to send a nightmare away.

Furthermore, for it to be to Azelf, too… the one he…

"Darkrai…" Azelf's tiny arms wrapped tightly around his back as she held him to her, her chest still jumping with slight sniffs and hiccups, but the crying had mostly stopped now. Darkrai continued to stroke her hair, his fingers sliding elegantly through the soft fibres.

"I… love you… don't ever leave me…"

"I…" Darkrai watched Azelf softly before smiling and taking her hands in his as she slept, "…I won't. And that's a promise."

Azelf cuddled into his arms as if she'd heard him, and Darkrai felt an amazing weight being dragged off of his shoulders as he spotted the large smile on her face. His eyes closed a little, and his body leaned back a small way.

'_I promise never to leave you… I will always protect you… but first…'_

Darkrai felt himself fall backwards and his head hit the soft straw, Azelf lying on top of him and his arms around her back gently. He gave a contented sigh as his eyes shut and he began to slip off to sleep.

When she woke up, he had something special to tell her… after all, his dream had been almost exactly the same as hers…

Except… just the other way around.

-/-/-

_A soft breeze rolled over the cliff-top as the two looked out over the ocean. Two figures on a sea-scape background, their bodies outlined against the sunset. A short girl with long blue hair and golden eyes stood, arm in arm, with a young man in a black trenchcoat with long, white hair and blue eyes. The two turned to each other, words being spoken softly._

'_You'll… never leave me, will you?'_

'_No. Would you?'_

'_Never… and that's how it will remain, because I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

In a cave in the middle of a lake in Sinnoh, two Pokemon curled up together smiled simultaneously. Neither knew it, but they were having the same dream again. But there was one thing they both knew.

This time… no one was leaving the other. For good.

* * *

**There's my attempt at a DarkraixAzelf. I'm sorry if it seemed a little odd, but…. Yeah.**

**The reason they're humans in the dream at the end is due to how myself and Moonlit Assassin envision the Legendary Pokemon in our Role play, so I included that.**

**I hope you all enjoyed… and Moonlit Assassin… I will never leave you. Happy second anniversary, my love. (Kisses)**

**Your Assassin-loving writing wolf,**

**+Regii/Wolf Cam+**


End file.
